


New Beginnings

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Olgierd needs love, Possibly Future Smut, Smut, Triss needs love too, Very Smutty 2nd Chapter, cross posted on tumblr, prompt by @lznus30 on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Olgierd has been given a second chance at life. This second chance has taken him to Novigrad where he meets a fellow red head that catches his eye.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This fic was started as a prompt from @lznus30 on Tumblr. The prompt was "Olgierd and Triss in Novigrad "after Radovid's death" Triss and olgierd develop a relationship without them knowing about the other's past with Geralt."
> 
> So this first chapter isn't related too much to the initial prompt but the future chapters will lead back to it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :)

The Witcher had given him a second chance on life. A second chance to live and to love. A second chance to use his heart. He would need to learn how again for it had been far too long. First on Olgierd’s list was love. The last woman that he made love to that he cared for was Iris. How long ago was that? Ten, twenty years? There were other women but he didn’t care for any one them. Or maybe he did but he was just unable to realize that. Where would he head for first? Oxenfurt he had already spent too much time in. Toussaint? He heard it was beautiful down there. Iris would have loved it, she loved bright colors. Novigrad? Novigrad, he hadn’t been to the city in ages. Always around it but never actually in it. Too many people for his liking. Too many rules and too many guards as well. They say that Novigrad is the free city. Then why are there so many rules he wondered? But maybe things had changed. The witcher had mentioned that Novigrad was different now. Olgierd figured he would have to see for himself. He could always leave if he didn’t like it.

Olgierd approached the Glory Gate, that was what the sign read at least. His travel here was relatively smooth. Peaceful actually. Walking through the world was different now. He felt emotions towards the forests and the animals. Before he would have hunted but now he had left all the animals unharmed, wondering to himself how he could have ever killed such beautiful and innocent creatures. Only one bandit duo had attempted to attack him. They had noticed he was unarmed and alone and had decided to try their luck. Olgeird made quick work of them. Disarming one of their blade and using it against them. He did not want to kill them but he remembered words that Geralt had told him. “Give a thug a second chance and they will make you regret it.” But then why had Geralt given him a second chance. Maybe it was his strikingly good looks? No matter, he would carry on towards the city.

A few merchants had set up shop outside of the wall. Eagerly awaiting new travelers, trying to temp them with their wares and food. The merchants could be annoying but they were better than what used to be here. Olgierd paid them no mind, waving them off with his hand and a friendly expression that said “No thank you” without words needing to be said. Through the gate he saw many buildings, to his left appeared to be homes but to his right looked to be a tavern. A tavern or a brothel or maybe a theater? He wasn’t sure but he was sure that this would be a good a spot as any to meet a nice lady.

Patrons were gathered inside and out of the establishment. Many were talking and eating and some played cards. What a nice place he though to himself. Through the door, the building was much larger than it looked. He was greeted at the door by a beautiful young blonde woman and he shook her hand. As he did, he noticed a large diamond ring on her finger. Not her then. In his past life he may have attempted to seduce her but now he had care for those he hurt and he didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore. She offered him a seat and a drink but he chose to just look around, leaning up against the wall near the front door. His eyes wandered, all races and people were here. Humans, elves, dwarves, halflings, and what looked to be a troll. Olgeird believed that he overheard the trolls name was “Bart.” What a strange name for a troll and what an even stranger place for said troll to be in. Perhaps Geralt was right, some monsters aren’t monsters at all. Olgierd decided he would talk to this troll but as he went to move something caught his eye. A woman, young, bright red hair not unlike his own, she dressed in a white top that had blue horizontal stripes on it with grayish blue trousers and gray boots. She was stunning, the most stunning woman he had ever seen, second only to his Iris. Her hair was in duo buns. He had never seen a haircut like it, he liked it. He peered at her hands on noticed a ring however this ring was not a wedding ring or an engagement ring but one for fashion. I sense of relief flooded over him. Forget talking to the troll, this was the one he needed to speak with. 

He waited for the right moment to move in. Women were very similar to battle. You must wait for the correct moment and then make your move otherwise it could cost you. She was talking to a red mo-hawked dwarf. What was with all the red heads here? The dwarf left her be after a while. They seemed to know each other. He hoped they were not lovers. Olgierd moved in and introduced himself, asking to buy her a drink. Would she want a drink? That was what he did with other women but she seemed different. Surely all women loved a good drink though. She accepted. Triss immediately noticed that he was nervous. She found it charming. He was an extremely handsome man with a very cool and interesting hairstyle, similar to herself. She had not talked to many men since her chances with Geralt were officially diminished. She hadn’t the time or the want. Triss was happy to be talking to him though. Something about him attracted her. Triss sensed that he was tired much like she was. She had rescued the mages from Novigrad about a year prior and helped them get settled in Kovir. She had now returned to Novigrad, visiting old friends and selling off her property. Initially she was wary of coming back here. But she was assured that the Witch Hunters were taken care of and they were for the most part. This made her happy, Novigrad was an amazing city, one that should not be tarnished by such scum. But this had taken it’s toll on her. Losing her hope of finding love with the Witcher depressed her but saving the mages gave her hope. She was confused about her future. Maybe this interesting man would solve her confusion? 

They chatted for a while, deciding to sit at a table near the stairs that led to the downstairs area of the establishment. Truth be told, he wasn’t the best with women. His temper had always be a problem but now he was different. He was cool, calm, and collected and he was happy to be with this new woman. 

“Care for a game of Gwent?” He asked Triss. Was now really the time for such a question or proposistion. Olgerid was unsure but he was getting nervous and needed something to keep the conversation alive.

“Haha you remind me of a man I used to know. He would ask for Gwent at the most un-opportune times.”

“Was now an un-oppurtune time. I apologize.” He said quickly, his mind racing as he hoped that he did not mess things up.

“Hehe no it was a fine time to ask. Just didn’t know you were into the game. You seemed like the more serious type.”

“Well then, shall we play?”

Triss was never the best at the game or the biggest fan of it. But she always kept a deck on her person for many people enjoyed the game and she didn’t want to be left out. She had sold her Geralt card however. He was still her friend but she preferred not to think of him. Not until she was completely over him at least. Olgeird on the other hand was a true card shark at the game. It was played among the ranks of his hansa. They would play and drink for hours.

*********************************************

Dandelion and Zoltan watched on from the bar, Dandelion standing behind it and Zoltan sitting on a stool in front. Who was this man they wondered and why was Triss seemingly so fond of him? She was giggling a lot as they drank and played cards but then again wasn’t she usually giggling?

Dandelion was happy for her. Part of him hoped that this new man would stick around. She deserved happiness after all she had gone through. Losing Geralt and all. But did she ever really have him? Dandelion though to himself that he should have intervened years ago in their relationship. It would have saved Triss a lot of hurt. But it was not his place so he did not. Anyways, she seemed to be happy now and for this he was also happy.

*********************************************

The night was now very late or the morning was very early rather. Olgierd wasn’t sure what to do now. Should he try his luck and attempt to take her to bed? Or should he wait? But would he get another shot? Would she leave the city and he would never see her again? Risks he did not want to take but realized that he may need to. But as he sat there pondering his question was answered.

“Yes.” Triss simply said and Olgierd looked at her with a confused expression.

“I’m sorry.” He said inquisitively wondering what she meant.

“Yes. Yes to the question you asked, silly.”

“I didn’t ask any question.”

“Oh, I apologize.” Triss said realizing her mistake. Sometimes she read minds accidentally. She had yet to tell him that she was a sorceress but now she would need to. It was a good a time as any she supposed. “I’m a sorceress. I can read minds. Sometimes it just happens during silence. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Normally he would likely not be so happy. But then his mind rewound to her answer. Yes. She said yes. And he could not be happier.

“No matter. I believe you agreed to my proposition?” Previously nervous, now Olgierd was smug, cocky, seductive, and to Triss, oh so sexy.

She stood up, taking him by the hand and leading him up the stairs. He felt something that he hadn’t felt in ages. Love. Now he once again remembered what all the fuss about it was about.


	2. In Too Deep (Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triss takes Olgierd upstairs and things get dirty. Extremely dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going to be all smut. If you are not interested in reading that then wait until next chapter. Overall this chapter will feature very little story progression. This is purely to satisfy my smutty needs. I hope if there are any of you skipping this that it was not an inconvenience. I will try to update soon so that you can continue this story. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

Triss had taken Olgeird by the hand and was now leading him up the stairs. He was already partially excited just from the hand to hand contact. He had shaken her hand earlier and she had touched his arm during a giggle earlier in the night. And both had a similar effect on him. Her hands very beautiful and smooth. Her nails were painted a bright red, matching her hair. If her hands touching his were making him go crazy now, what would they do if they were touching other parts of him, he thought? They continued up the stairs. Oh why did this building have to be so tall? They had already gone up two flights and were likely on the third or top floor. He supposed that the higher up their room was the better. Less people would be able to hear them, not that he cared at this point. 

After going up three flights of stairs, Olgierd had enough. He needed to take her now. He pulled her back by her arm which had been leading them. Olgeird pushed her back against the wall and connected their mouths together. Pushing through the barrier of her lips to get his tongue inside of her mouth. They twisted together and fought for control, whoever lost control now could lose control for the entire night. Olgierd grabbed Triss by her thick thighs and lifted her up, using the wall to support her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used her foot to rub his ass and his leg. She could feel his member through his trousers and did whatever she could to close the distance. Triss pushed her ass of the wall and pushed closer to his bulge. His lips went to her neck and began to suck and kiss on it. The instant that his lips made contact with her neck, she let out a moan right into his ear which made his member perk up into her crotch. At this point she had enough. Triss unwrapped her legs from his waist and stepped down, pushing him off as she did. She was about to kneel down in front of him when she heard footsteps. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall and into their room. Triss pulled out the room key from her trouser pocket and locked the door. She turned her attention back on the red haired man. He was staring at her ass as she was closing the door. When she turned around his eyes diverted upwards, stopping at her breasts for a few seconds before travelling up to lock eyes with her. Triss walked towards him, seductively, slowly, and pushed him up against the foot of the bed. He used his hands to catch himself and hold onto the foot bedpost. Now was her time to shine. This man had been amazing to her all night and it was time to reward him. Triss kneeled before him and undid his belt. She pulled his trousers down and he stepped out of them. She wanted to leave his boxers on for the moment, just to tease him. He was practically bursting through the fabric. Triss reached up and grabbed his cock through the clothing. Slowly, she began to stroke him and he let out a low groan. By how big it felt, she was surprised that it didn't hang out of the bottom of his boxers. 

"Triss...pleeeease" Olgierd said in a low slow voice. He was pleading and begging her to remove the barrier and free him. Triss looked up and locked eyes with his. They were filled with more than just lust at this point. Want and need filled them too.

The sorceress fulfilled his wish. She pulled his boxers down and his cock exploded out of them like a cannon. Triss had to move her head back to not be slapped by it. Later perhaps? If she had to guess, she would assume that he was a good eight or nine inches. Geralt was of a similar size. Every part of her being hoped that he knew how to use it like Geralt did. Triss took his large member in her hand and began to stroke him. His cock was hard yet smooth and very warm. His balls hung close and she planned on tasting those soon. A drop of precum seeped out of his cock and she decided that now was her time to move in. She stuck out her tongue and licked in a single motion like you would a lollipop, getting the precum onto her tongue and swallowing. Olgierd let out a loud moan and she moved back in. Her lips engulfed the head of his cock and stayed stationary on the head. Her tongue swirled in a circular motion around the head. Triss moved her head down the his length slowly at first to assess how much of it she could take. Inch by inch her mouth engulfed his rigid shaft. The taste was mouth watering. He was delicious. She had gone about three fourths of the way before pulling back and sliding her lips back off his cock, letting out a gasp as her mouth popped when his cock left. She looked back up at him but his head was leaned back far. Oh well. She would just have to focus on a different head. She placed her lips back on the crown of his penis and swirled her tongue again. She did this for a good thirty seconds before proceeding and sliding her lips down his shaft. Quicker and deeper this time. His huge cock reached the back of her throat and she gagged slightly. With her tongue, she licked the underside of his cock. At this Olgierrd's head shot up and he grabbed Triss by the hair for leverage. She was going to make him erupt if she kept this up. She suddenly pulled back and moaned around his dick. Her breath was enticing. She continued the motions up and down his member. She wanted his cum. Wanted to taste it and swallow it. Olgierd had two fistfuls of hair and was pulling a little too tightly but she was too distracted to notice.

"Oh Triss, I'm gonna.." She cut him off, pulling back off his cock and he erupted. White streaks of cum shot out onto her face and into her mouth. One. Two. Three. Four giant streakes covered her face. Two starting at her cheek and going all the way up to her bright red hair. The other two had landed on her left cheek and in her mouth. Triss swallowed the warm cum that landed in her mouth. Then she took her pointer finger, started at her cheek and swiped upwards, wiping his cum up with her finger.

"Sorry, do you want me to grab a towe..." She cut him off again. But this time it was by her placing her cum covered finger in her mouth and sucking on it. Getting every last drop of cum off of it. "No need then." He said and she let out a noise that was half moan and half chuckle. It was one of the best noises he had ever heard.

He grabbed her by the hands and lifted her up into a standing position. Olgierd grabbed her face on each side and kissed her deeply, not caring that she had just swallowed his cum. She moaned into his mouth inquisitively. He slowly began unbuttoning her top and slid it off of her, tossing it onto a chair in the corner of the room. She was wearing a red and blue bra that truly showed off her huge breasts. He turned her around and untied the string that held it together. It fell down her shoulders and she sensually tossed it over to the chair that housed her top. She turned around in his arms and stepped back, reveling herself completely to him. He sat down at the foot of the bed and she approached him. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Olgierd reached up and undid the two buns that held her hair up. Her bright red hair cascaded down her shoulders and reached a bit above the middle of her back. He liked her like this, in her more natural way. 

"You are gorgeous." He whispered inches away from her face.

"Take me. Now please." She whispered in reply.

He stood up taking her with him and turned around, laying her down on the bed. He pulled off her boots and kissed her toes and feet. They tasted like she had just stepped out of a bath. Must be a spell, he assumed as she was in them all day. Either way he didn't care, much like her hands they were lovely and smooth. After her boots were removed, he moved up to her waist and pulled down her trousers and tossed them to the ground. Her body was a work of art. Was it magic or was it natural? He did not know if magic was able to make something so wonderful. 

Triss eagerly spread her legs for him and he climbed up, placing his head in between them and diving in. His tongue lapped around her clit first. Unlike her, he was not going to tease. At his age, he no longer had the patience for such teasing. Maybe in the future, perhaps. She had not felt this beautiful since her time with Geralt. Maybe Olgierd would be the man to finally get him out of her mind. His motions were those of a very experienced man. She wondered his age and if he was possibly a mage. No normal man could eat her out like this. Not in her experience at least. He slid his tongue into her opening. She was soaking wet. Her cunt was dripping as if she just stepped out of a lake. After a few minutes, she was ready for release. She let out a loud cry and turned her head, throwing it into the sheets that she was already tearing with her nails. Her cum seeped slowly out of her pussy and into Olgierd's mouth. He swallowed all that he could get and went up to kiss her. She took his face in her hands. Triss wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling him closer, and wrapped her right leg around his waist. They both were ready for the main event of the evening. Or morning rather at this point. Hopefully their neighbors were able to get some sleep, Olgierd thought. Not like he was going to stop if they couldn't sleep.

Olgierd lined his cock up at the entrance to her cunt. His tongue had already been in and he knew she was tight. He had one arm wrapped around the underside of her knee pushing it up towards her head. He entered her as they both let out a loud moan and gasp. He began thrusting in and out of her slowly at first as to not cause her discomfort. She was the tightest woman he had been with since his wife. Her walls contracted and pulsed around his cock and he nearly reached her stomach. Once he was in her for two minutes or so he began to move faster. He could feel her tits bouncing against his chest and wanted to see them with his own eyes. But first, he leaned down and took her right breast in hand. He squeezed it gently at first and then rougher. He leaned down and took the peak of her nipple into his mouth. She gasped as he licked the peak. Once his taste buds were satisfied he straightened up his back and lifted her legs. He was now in a more kneeled position and fucked her hard and fast. Her tits were just as he imagined them. The largest he had ever seen. They bounced around with every movement that he did to her. Her boobs were so large that they hit her in the chin a few times. She reached down and took the left breast into her hand and squeezed it. Olgierd removed his hand from her right leg and slapped her right tit lightly.

"Oooh fuck me. HARDER!!" Olgierd was never one to reject a ladies request. If she wanted to be fucked harder then he was going to fuck her harder. Olgierd removed his member for a short moment.

"Why did you." He cut her off when he grabbed her left leg and twisted his wrist forcefully and sexily. "On your knees, Triss." She quickly obliged. 

He pushed his cock back into her tight cunt. Hands on her waist, pushing her top half and breasts down into the mattress and rear up in the air. He fucked her at a times two speed. His pace was that only matched by a Witcher. Triss' left hand grasped the sheets and her right hand reached back grabbing at any part of his body that she could reach. He took her right hand and turned it behind her back like she was being handcuffs. They would have to do that another day. Because after this, there was definitely going to be another day. He kept up this pace for as long as he could. His time was running out however. He was close to another release and close to running out of stamina. Luckily for him, Triss caved in first. Her walls contracted again as her second release flowed from her cunt. At the feel of her cum and the sounds of her moans and cries, he reached his release. Cumming deep inside of her while letting out a groan that could be heard in the basement of the Chameleon. Once his release concluded, Olgierd collapsed next to her and she collapsed face down into the bed. He reached over and signaled for her to join him. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Fuckin' hell. Coming here was the best decision I've made in a long while." Olgeird said slowly after a few moments laying with his new lover.

"Hmm, we should do this regularly."

"I think I will have a heart attack if we do this regularly."

"I'll be on top next time then. Deal?"

"Deal."

They drifted off to sleep. Both thinking the same thing. That they had possibly found the person to replace their ex lovers. Or so they hoped. But nothing was ever so simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it. Triss and Olgierd is quickly becoming one of my favorite new pairings. They are so hot together! I hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable with any of the smut. I was definitely going dirtier than most I have seen. I would like to expand my smut vocabulary as well so if anyone has any tips let me know. I hopefully will have a new chapter for this next week but don't hold me to that. I have Tumblr prompts to get to and I need to update my other story. I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you did or if you have any suggestions! Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife  
> DeviantArt: @SlugNasty

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! If you did kudos and comments are very appreciated. I would love to here your feedback and any constructive criticisms you may have. :)
> 
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife  
> DeviantArt: @SlugNasty


End file.
